


Yandere Marvin hypnotizing his s/o

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Yandere Marvin hypnotizing his s/o

“Yes that’s it kitten, just look into my eyes,” Marvin praised. He was so excited for the outcome. Now his partner will love him as much as he loves them!

_You idiot look away! _As much as their mind screamed at them, they just couldn’t tear their eyes away from his. They were just so… enchanting. “Pretty,” They mumbled. 

Marvin nodded. “That’s right kitten. Just keep looking into my pretty eyes and then we’ll be happy together forever!”

“Forever,” They muttered. “Happy with you forever.”

Marvin grinned. This was working out better then he thought it would. 


End file.
